


A Night of Science and Romance

by shes_an_oddbird



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Masquerade Party, academy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_an_oddbird/pseuds/shes_an_oddbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons attend SciTech's Annual Winter Ball each with different expectations in mind. Fitz is just there for the guest speakers; Simmons is looking forward to a night of science and frivolity. When the two wind up at the same table for dinner their plans for the evening take a turn neither was expecting. </p><p>Fitzsimmons Secret Santa Gift for the lovely doctorsimmons over on Tumblr. Requested Prompt: au where academy!fitzsimmons meets at the annual holiday masquerade party</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Science and Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorsimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doctorsimmons).



> Fitzsimmons Secret Santa Gift for the lovely doctordimmons over on Tumblr. Requested Prompt: au where academy!fitzsimmons meets at the annual holiday masquerade party. I hope she and everyone else enjoys this.

The first thing Jemma Simmons had been told about SciTech Academy, after of course being told that it was a school for training scientists and engineers for a, only somewhat secretive, spy organization, was that it was very much like a regular university. Where Operations was more like military school and Communications was like your typical technical college, SciTech had dorms, class schedules, lecture halls, and credits that had to be met before they could graduate, in an actual ceremony, like any other university.

They also had organized social events which had been a major selling point for Jemma since she was finally reaching an age where she didn’t look out of place at them. Sure she was still years younger than her peers but she was technically an adult now.

And this, Jemma thought, this was the event she was most excited about. The Annual Winter Formal. And this year’s theme was masquerade. SciTech did put their own spin on it, inviting speakers and holding the event at the nearby Museum of Natural Sciences. When she told her sister about it she said it sounded like a terrible bore. Jemma couldn’t wait to phone her back the next day and tell her how wrong she was.

The museum had been transformed by the beautiful decorations. Streamers, ornaments, table settings all done up in white, gold, and silver glittered in the dim lights. The smell of the delicious dinner soon to be served wafted through the air. The attendees, her fellow classmates and professors, shuffled around her, immaculately dressed and unidentifiable in their elaborate masks.

Jemma had spent three weeks picking out hers. It left her to the last minute to find a dress but everything had worked out in the end. Her mask was gorgeous, a pale pearly blue decorated with overlapping patterns in silver and cobalt blue that mimicked the look of molecule structures. The mask stayed tied in place with a silver and blue ribbons. Her navy floor length dress was a last minute splurge but she couldn’t pass it up, the intricately beaded shoulder strap looked like a DNA strand and was such a perfect complement to the mask, the decision had been easy.

Even if it meant she would be making excellent use of her meal plan for the remainder of the semester.

“Simmons!” A girl in a red dress came running up to her. Jemma recognized the long braid of dark hair swinging behind her as belonging to her biology lab partner.

“Hi Krista.”

“Oh I knew it was you, who else would have found such a science-y mask.”

Jemma’s gave a sheepish smile, her cheeks turning pink. “Everyone has their passions.”

“Mmhmm,” Krista replied, her distracted eyes following a pair of attractive men that walked past. “Well you look great girl, anyways, I just wanted to let you know that it looks like they didn’t have room for all of us at the table and moved you to another one for dinner.”

“Oh.” Jemma frowned. Krista had been so nice when Jemma asked if she could join her and her friends for dinner at the ball. She was rather upset at the lost chance to extend her circle of friends.

“Yeah and we were really looking forward to sitting with you too, but no worries, we’ll catch up afterwards right?”

Oh course, it would just be the dinner portion. She’d be too busy listening to the speakers to chat then anyways. “Oh yes, we’ll be able to discuss the speakers and perhaps that exhibit we passed on the way in, it looked absolutely fascinating, don’t you think.”

Krista’s eyes narrow in confusion before quickly brushing it off, “yeah, sure Simmons, we’ll do that, you’re at table twelve now by the way.” She made a gesture towards the far end of the room before making a show of spotting another friend in the opposite direction.

“Oh, thank you.” She called after the departing girl.

Perhaps she would know someone at this table too? If you didn’t request to be seated with friends they just randomly assigned you whatever seats were left. She would just look at this as an opportunity to meet someone new. Unlike most of the other tables, whose occupants were up and mingling, the ten seats were almost all occupied already. To the left of her seat were two men, probably in their early twenties but could pass for teenagers with their acne, ill-fitting suits and the fact that they had already made a mess of their table settings. Next to them were two girls with their chairs turned entirely around so they could converse with the full table of chattering girls next to them. To her right was an older male student who hadn’t bothered with a mask and looked thoroughly bored. Next to him sat a young woman with a book open in her lap and finally next to her sat a couple having quite the snog, they may as well have been sharing a chair.

Directly across from her was an empty chair.  

When she sat down the two boys acknowledged her with appreciative glances that she most certainly did not appreciate before sharing a look with each other and snickering. Jemma was tempted to ask the man to her other side to switch seats with her but he remained staring so intently up at the front podium she wasn’t sure he would have even heard her.

Plastering on a smile Jemma snagged a roll from the center of the table to pick at. Perhaps the final seat would be occupied by someone interesting. They should be arriving any minute now. The speakers were set to start at promptly eight o’ clock.

Eventually the minglers and the stragglers took their seats. Jemma frowned. Someone must be meant to have that seat across from her. A little name card sat behind the table setting. They wouldn’t have bothered if the seat wasn’t meant for someone.

Maybe they had to cancel at the last minute. Or were too embarrassed to come alone. The mike on stage let out a screech of feedback as Dr. Weaver stepped up to introduce the first speaker. Jemma was about to turn to get a better view when the legs of the unoccupied chair scraped against the floor and alerted the table and the surrounding tables to the tardy party guest. Jemma frowned briefly at the boy in the blue mask and gray suit before turning her full attention back to Dr. Hall who had just taken the mike. Just because this boy was so terribly rude certainly did not mean she had to be.

 

Fitz had been disappointed to find out SciTech Academy really wasn’t all that different from every other school he had attended. Tiny dorm rooms, at least he had a private one this time, with noisy neighbors; terrible food with no alternatives thanks to his limited meal plan; and social events that he was pressured to attend.

Was a Winter Formal really necessary? They were all adults here for god’s sake. The only reason he was even there was because of the guest speakers. He had every intention of dunking out right after dinner and wasn’t even going to bother with the whole masquerade theme but he had made the mistake of mentioning it to his mother. She was so thrilled he was willingly going to a social event she had sent him a mask and tie and money to go get a proper suit. He wanted to use the money for some decent food but felt too guilty. His mother didn’t really have the money to spare just so he looked presentable but if that was what she wanted.

And he hadn’t meant to be late. His mother wouldn’t have approved of that either. But it was hardly his fault. He had taken the bus rather than calling a cab. He had been on time. The bus had not.

And he was on the verge of explaining just that to the girl who glared at him from across the table. Assuming he could actually speak to her that is. She was stunningly pretty and he had to wonder how she ended up at the misfit table.

It turned out dinner was enough of a reason to attend. A meal not from the dining hall had been sorely needed. They’d even served it with wine. He was not partial to wine but as alcohol was neither something he could afford or purchase given his age he wasn’t about to refuse it. The speakers were engaging too and a good distraction from the couple next to him and their shameless PDA.

The last guest stepped off stage just as dessert was being brought around. A tiramisu with a higher alcohol content than the wine they’d been served.

To his surprise the pretty girl across from him, her scowl long gone, addressed the whole table. “Well that was brilliant.” She said, her proper English accent catching him off guard. She turned to the older man next to her with a bright smile. “What did you think of Dr. Hall, this Gravitonium, such a rare element and yet he knows so much about it, phenomenal.”

“Yes, fascinating.” The man stood and left, taking his blazer with him and not turning back.

Fitz felt momentarily bad for the girl but was more concerned with the fate of the man’s untouched desert. The quiet girl who had been sitting next to him seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

“Oh, well what did you think?” The girl in the blue dress asked the quiet girl. “Imagine all the practical uses for it.”

The girl flinched, looked around the table as all eyes watched at her. “Yes, many uses, excuse me.” She stood, cheeks flushing and rushed away from the table.  The two girls to his right made a break for it as well, dragging their chairs to the table next to them and squeezing into what little space was there to spare.

Finally one of the men sitting next to the girl in the blue dress humored her. “What did you think of Dr. Cole?” The less skinny of the two asked. She visibly hesitated for a moment before answering, explaining that of the speakers he was by far the least interesting.

The guy was clearly trying to impress her despite being, obviously, out of her league. He prattled on about his own opinion on the subject matter and she nodded along with genuine interest. Fitz could tell that the boy thought he knew something special and he would give him some credit, his thoughts were slightly more inspired than those of Dr. Cole’s but still followed the same line of thought.

Dr. Cole had discussed his research in the development of a mask that would help identify factors at a scene that could replace a canine unit. It seemed a little unnecessary to Fitz at first but SHIELD did deal with some pretty strange stuff, things that may be dangerous to animals.

But in his opinion they were both completely wrong. Organic matter wasn’t really his strong suit but if he was looking for an alternative to sending in scent tracking dogs to search an area he wouldn’t create a mask for a human, he would create a machine that could do it and eliminate the risk to both humans and animals.

Creating a machine that could “smell” was tricky. A program would have to be developed to identify each scent that they would be scanning for-

“-so each of those scents would have to be studied, broken down and a sensor, like in a carbon dioxide detector would have to be created and it would need to be exact enough to not mistake one sent for another.”

Fitz’s eyebrows arched behind his mask. He wasn’t expecting the girl to recite his thoughts out loud and so eloquently.

The boy, whose name he still hadn’t caught, faltered. Clearly he was at a loss for how to respond. Well clearly to everyone but the excited scientist who took his silence as a sign to continue. As she talked on Fitz became mesmerized. She touched on points he had never even considered. 

“It would take ages of research but think of how much safer it would be, what do you think?”

“I think, I think I see my chem lab partner, just over there, he would love to hear your theory, I should go grab him, Come’on Jim.” The boy bolted from the table, his friend right on his heels and Fitz watched as the smile faded from the girl’s face. He thought the whole room dimmed along with it.

She picked up her fork and took a bite of tiramisu and then another.

Through the eye holes of her mask he could see wet brown orbs. Her shoulders slumped, she set down her fork and suddenly she looked more miserable than he was at the whole prospect of the ball.

Fitz realized he was staring when she lifted her eyes and they made contact with his. That’s what she needed to top off her night, some creep staring at her. He moved his attention to his dessert. All that was left was a few smears of cream but he did his best to scrap it up and avoid eye contact.

“You can go too.” She said, her quiet voice making him look up. “You may as well, everyone else,” her eyes darted to the oblivious couple next to him, “well almost everyone else has, I’m sure you have friends or someone else to see.”

“Oh no, no friends.” He said without really thinking and then realized how bad that sounded. “I mean, that is, no one here I really want to talk too.” That was better, made him sound less like a hermit.

She sniffled. “Still there must be someone better company than me who just wants to talk science at a party.”

“Actually I’d like to hear more about your thoughts on scent identification.”

“Really?” She sounded genuinely surprised and tried to cover it. “I mean I haven’t scared you off like all the others.” She laughed.

He shook his head. “Idiots all of them, I actually think it’s really great that you wanted to discuss the speakers, that’s the whole reason I came to this thing, and for the food.” The little giggle she gave sounded more sincere this time. Fitz thought it sounded like Christmas bells and he briefly wondered if she was laughing at him or with him. It didn’t seem possible that he had been able to make the intelligent beautiful woman across from him make that sound.

The table separating them was suddenly bumped by the kissing couple as the girl moved to sit on her partner’s lap. Fitz shifted uncomfortably and slid his chair a few inches away.

“If you’d like to come sit by me you may, I don’t think either of my neighbors intends to return.”

Fitz debated this briefly. He had been speaking rather bravely to her, the distance across the table giving him courage, what would happen in her close proximity? He’d probably forget how to talk. The table bumped again and his discomfort won out over his nerves. In his haste to take the seat next to her he managed to tip a glass of wine, just barely kept his jacket from swinging into a candle and pulled the chair out onto his foot. She giggled again, the sound like bells. She was most definitely laughing at him.

“I swear I’m not drunk or anything.”

“I believe you, though with the way they’ve been serving us you may be by the end of the night.” She joked.

She was prettier close up, even with her face obscured by the fancy mask. She had long dark curls pinned back and intertwined with the ribbons from the mask and sparkling pins. Her pale skin was dotted lightly with freckles and her lips were full and pink. Then she picked up where she had left off on her conversation about how the nasal cavity registered scent and how that could be recreated in a machine and suddenly all he cared about was her voice and thoughts which were just as magnificent as the rest of her.

 

Jemma decided she had been too quick to judge the tardy boy. He was really quiet nice. He hadn’t ditched her like all her other tablemates. Most of them ran for the hills when she tried to engage them in conversation. The one boy who had struck up a conversation seemed perfectly content to talk but not to listen. Her sister had warned her, men don’t like women who are smarter than them and she should tone it down. But what a ridiculous notion. Why would she want the company of someone turned off by her intellect?

She had thought about joining the girls from her class but they had already swarmed for the dance floor. She doubted they had any interest in talking about science. And they hadn’t invited her to dance with them either.

Her fun night out had quickly taken a turn right off the side of a cliff. She came on too strong. Her mother told her. She could still be herself just tone it down a bit. Perhaps she had better take her advice so she didn’t scare away the boy. But he had wanted to hear more. He’d asked her to keep talking.

He must have been quite smart under that mask. His eyes didn’t glaze over as she spoke. Perhaps she should ask his opinion.

“What do you think?”

She could tell she caught him off guard. His blue eyes, he had very blue eyes, looked panicked for a moment. “I don’t even know how to follow that up, I think you may have said everything.”

Jemma’s heart sank. She had done it again. Talked too much, talked too long.

“But you’ve given me loads of new perspective on it, I would love to apply some of these ideas to a project I’m working on, if it’s alright with you of course.”

Her heart fluttered back to life. Poor thing was really going through the ringer tonight. “You’re working on a project?” She asked.

“If you use the term loosely.” He admitted. “I’ve got schematics, sketches, pages of notes and even a few parts pieced together but don’t have the time or resources at the moment to get a prototype together.”

“What is it?”

“Drones, that read forensics.” He replied farther spiking her interest in the conversation. “I was thinking a set of small drones, smaller than what they have now, really they are unnecessarily bulky and there are a lot of areas that could be downsized.”

“Oh that’s wonderful.” Jemma blurted out, “So you’re an engineer, I’d love to hear more and maybe you can help me make some sense of the exhibit out front, the one on the different metals being refined from their natural state for use in electronics.”

“Out front? I must have missed it.” He glanced over his shoulder. Jemma smirked, her response falling out of her mouth before any sort of filter could stop it.

“Maybe if you hadn’t been running late you would have had the time to stop for a look.” She wanted to take it back. Why was she scolding the only person being nice to her? To her relief he just laughed and mumbled something about bus schedules under his breath.

“I’ll have to go take a look, I’m sure you’ve got some friends to meet up with.” He said.

“Oh no, not really,” She said glancing across the room and the group of girls she had hoped to hang out with that night. She would much rather listen to her new friend talk science. “I was very serious before, if you could tell me more, I’d love to learn.”

“Really?”

“Yes of course.”

“Okay than, you should lead the way, I’m likely to walk right past it again.” He stood and held out a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and when the touch of his fingers made her own tingle she let go quickly, only hanging on long enough to get to her feet.

They made their way around the room, weaving through crowds of people pouring towards the center of the room to dance. The music was increasing in volume to nearly painful levels. Jemma hooked her arm through her companion’s hoping to quicken their pace. It worked for a moment than she was pulled to a halt when he tugged her towards a refreshment table. She rolled her eyes, though he wouldn’t have been able to tell under her mask.

A large crystal punch bowl was filled to the brim with red punch and snowflake ice cubes. Glasses, frosted around the rims were ready to fill and farther down the table an assortment of fancy Christmas cookies. The boy filled a glass for her and himself, passed them both to her and quickly over filled a plate with a few of each treat.

“Have you got enough there?” She asked him, watching a cookie hang just over the edge of the plate.

“I was going to share.”

She laughed at his rebuttal. Holding tight to both glasses even as they chilled her finger tips she led them out into the empty entrance hall that housed the exhibit. The music pulsed at a more reasonable volume and they were able to speak at normal levels. Jemma suggested they take a seat and the boy set down the plate of cookies between them. Jemma handed him one of the punches and he took a sip.

She erupted into giggles at the disgusted face he pulled. “Oh dear is it that bad?”

“It tastes like peppermint schnapps and red food dye.” He coughed out then picked up a cookie supposedly to wash away the taste.

“It can’t be that bad.” Jemma sniffed the beverage. It certainly smelled of peppermint schnapps. She took a sip, grimacing as it went down her throat. “Oh no, it’s horrendous.” She looked around the room for a water fountain and when none appeared in sight she scooped up a cookie and crammed it in her mouth.

“Couldn’t just take my word for it.”

Jemma halfheartedly glared at him as she chewed and swallowed. “The exhibit.” She prompted, holding her hand to her mouth to cover any chocolate stains her teeth may have acquired.

He took his cue with a smile and began to talk about how the different minerals were refined and utilized in mircotechnologies; which were best for power and longevity and efficiency. He could have skipped the details of refining the metals but she had a feeling that earlier she had repeated information he was already familiar with to no objection so it was only fair she listen now. Besides she quite liked listening to him talk with his accent and all. They sat in the entry hall discussing the exhibit, each braving sips of punch and sharing cookies until both had run out.

The boy offered to run and get more and though she was quite full and already more than a little tipsy she didn’t stop him. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared into the crowd. A tiny pang of disappointment shot through her and she stood up to see if she could spot him again. Than realized how clingy she was being and stared down at the floor.

This could have been his way of getting away from her. He could have just been more tactful than her tablemates. She stepped closer to the archway entrance, resting her hand on the wall as she peered inside.

Her classmates were clearly very drunk for the most part and it definitely marred the atmosphere of the ball but at least everyone appeared to be having fun.

“Did you want to go back to the party?”

Jemma jumped. Her new friend was back, precariously balancing a fresh plate of cookies, a handful of napkins and two glasses of emerald green punch. He had come back. A smile spread across her face, nearly splitting it in two. “They’ve run out of red food dye I suppose, started into the green.” He explained as she took a glass to free up his hands. “Still tastes bloody awful.”

She nodded in agreement though she hadn’t tried it yet. “They don’t seem to mind.” She said tipping her head towards the crowd.

“Did you want to, go back that is?”

“Oh no, I’m actually a bit-“ let down sounded so negative, “I think I set my expectations for the evening a little too high, the idea of a winter ball with guest speakers I just imagined something elegant, beautiful dancing and intelligent conversation and well dinner was quite good actually and you’ve more than covered the conversation aspect so thank you for that but,”

“But you don’t want to be a part of that?” He finished raising his glass filled hand towards the crowd of young adults grinding against each other.

“I must sound like such a prude, it’s not that I don’t approve of that sort of behavior, they are just having fun and that’s what’s most important I just had imagined something more sophisticated for tonight.”

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment then nodded. “I’m afraid I can’t help with that but I can try to provide you with more conversation.”

“You’re certain _you_ wouldn’t rather be at the party?”

“One hundred percent, honestly you’ve been the highlight on my night.”

 

Fitz would gladly keep drinking the god awful punch if it continued to give him the courage to at least half attempt flirting with the beautiful woman in front of him.

“Should we stay out here, I don’t think we’ll be able to hear each other without shouting in there.” She said. She had an excellent point. He liked their little bench anyways. Up until a couple, different from the one at their table stumbled into the foyer and towards the main doors. When they were pushed open a gust of frozen air burst into their sanctuary along with fresh flurries. The temperature drop made the girl shudder and even if she dawned a shawl she’d likely freeze if guests continued to leave.

“Do remember to take a cab!” The girl shouted after the pair and Fitz laughed under his breath. They would have to go back to their table to stay out of the cold but he didn’t want to mar what was surely just a little bit more time with her.

“Why don’t we walk, we can take in some of the exhibits?” Fitz suggested. The heat appeared to be blowing all throughout the building and with different exhibits it would be easy enough to keep up conversation.

She frowned. “Are you sure we’re allowed?”

“It’s not like we’re trying to steal anything, just taking a walk, besides security is going to be more concerned with keeping drunk scientists away from _improving_ on their exhibits than us just discussing them.” He stepped around an off limits rope and looked back at her.

After a long moment of hesitation she hurried forward, skirting around the posts to join him.

Together they made their way through the halls of the museum stopping at some exhibits longer than others. Occasionally sitting so they had free hands to devour cookies. She asked him more about the drones he was designing whenever an exhibit could be used as an excuse to bring them up. At one point they took a seat on a bench and Fitz sketched out designs to show her details. She had a terrible habit of stealing his pen to make suggestions or notes. He didn’t mind at all.

After a while they stopped for the restrooms and when Fitz caught his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands he saw a vast smile on his face. Quite possible the first one he’d worn since he started at the academy. He should remove his mask. They weren’t even at the party anymore. It occurred to him then that he hadn’t learned the name of the woman he’d spent all evening with but he hadn’t shared his either. What would she think, if she knew she’d spent the night she’d been so looking forward to with some skinny seventeen year old boy genius?  She could do better as smart and as beautiful as she was. Not to mention older for sure, he was so much younger than all his peers. She was at least in her twenties. What would she want with him?

If she asked, she’d tell him. Until than Fitz would enjoy the evening that had been given to him.

 

If only Fitz had known that on the opposite side of the wall the girl fretted at the sink, contemplating the same concerns. How he may run off if she revealed her true identity as the seventeen year old girl genius. He’d be flabbergasted to know that she fussed with her dress and her mask and her hair, adjusting and readjusting until everything fell just right.

 

They met up back outside. Fitz shuffled his feet. They had made it most of the way around the museum. Just past the bathrooms was the planetarium which backed up to the presentation hall where the winter formal was taking place. A catering cart sat off to one side, the remnants of the refreshments table stacked high. Fitz chuckled when he spotted the punch bowl half filled with sparkling champagne colored beverage. He nudged the girl who pulled her attention away from a bulletin board to see what had caught his eye. She dissolved into laughter and took his hand, dragging him over to the cart.

“This one doesn’t smell so strong.” She said, taking a whiff of the drink.

Fitz shrugged and served them each a glass.

“It’s just ginger ale.” She said, her laughter threatening to take over again. “Probably for the best, I’m rather tipsy already.”

She must be to find ginger ale so amusing.

“What were you reading before?” He asked.

She took a sip of her drink before answering. “Just the planetarium open hours schedule, I come nearly every other week, just to look at the stars, you can’t see them very well outside; too much light from the city.”

Of course she was a stargazer. Anything to make her more ethereal. “Have you got a PhD in Astronomy too?”

“Oh no, it’s more of a hobby, space is just so vast, I always thought it would be too intimidating to study formally, I’ve taken classes but more for fun than anything else.” She glanced at the doors to the room. “Do you think it’s unlocked?” She moved forward and tugged on the door handle. It didn’t budge and she frowned. “Guess not? We’re not even supposed to be back here but well it would have been nice, the whole room to ourselves.”

He didn’t like seeing her disappointed. Trying to find a solution he patted down his pockets, hoping for something to open the door. With no luck he started searched the hall. There wasn’t anything on the food staging cart except plastic utensils and they’d be no help.

A sparkle caught his eye and he remembered the girl had decorative bobby pins in her hair. He stepped forward boldly enough that she looked up curiously. He gestured to her hair and when she nodded he pulled free the loosest of the pins. A lock of hair fell from its place and she pushed it back behind her ear.

“Sorry, it’s just, this should,” he stepped forward and slid the pin into the lock. After a moment there was a quiet click and the door opened easily.

“Breaking and entering, we’re on a role tonight.” She said jokingly. He shushed her and ushered her into the room, closing the door behind them. Fitz flipped the first switch on the wall he could find and it miraculously lit the pathway lights on the floor.

The girl looked hopefully up at the ceiling but no stars or planets orbited across it.

“I think the control panel is up at the front.” Fitz said and her eyes shot to his.

“We can’t turn it on, imagine how much trouble we’d be in if we were caught using it unauthorized.”

Her objection didn’t’ faze him. “I expect not much more than we’re already in for sneaking into locked rooms.” He said moving up to the podium at the front.

She crossed her arms. “Do you even know how to turn it on?”

Fitz flipped a few switches and mashed a few buttons and suddenly the ceiling sprang to life, a galaxy worth of stars appearing above them. He smirked at her, his expression smug but he was unable to gloat. Her eyes had turned up, staring in awe. His desire to prove her wrong morphed into a desire to make her smile.

She directed her attention back to him and he looked down quickly. Her gaze had shifted from scolding to amazement. “I guess I shouldn’t doubt you.”

She started to approach him and his ears grew pinker with each of her steps. “Anything in particular you’d like to see? Maybe a super nova or one of Jupiter’s moons?” he tapped at the screen in front of him and the ceiling above them began to zoom in on the galaxy. Her hand appeared above his, brushing them out of the way and pressing the button to start the pre-determined changes in the sky. The voice over started immediately but she turned it down. In the quiet, the music from the party on the other side of the wall drifted in.

She took a seat on the raised stage, looked up to determine if she was in a good spot and then lay back. There were two thumps as each of her heels hits the floor. Fitz hurried forward, removing his jacket and folding it as he walked. He sat down next to her and urged her to lift her head so he could slide the make shift pillow under. She whispered a thank you and he nodded before lying down next to her. He placed one of his hands beneath his head for support and the other lay by his side, itching to reach out and take hers.

He jumped out of his skin when her hand covered his.

Fitz stared directly up at the ceiling not daring to look in her direction when he flipped his hand over and their fingers twined together. When she didn’t retract her hand he peered at her from the corner of his eye. A pleased smile rested on her lips.

“There’s Leo.”

“What?” His heart stopped at the mention of his first name. She’d figured out his identity. Any second now she’d pull back her hand and probably slap him with it.

“The constellation,” she clarified mistaking his panic for confusion. “It’s always been one of my favorites, first one I was able to identify without a reference.”

“Oh yeah, it’s a good one, I guess.” He sighed in relief, hoping it passed for contentment.

She began to point out others, tracing them in the air with her fingers. He wanted to continue to stare at her but instead he listened and watched carefully even going as far to trace the constellations himself. He wanted to commit them to memory, his imagination building scenarios where the two of them are walking home late on a clear evening or laying on a blanket in the park on a warm summer night and he points them out to her, much to her delight.

It’s a dream he knows, but he already feels like he’s in one so it couldn’t hurt to do so.

 

Jemma kept talking so she didn’t have to acknowledge the way her heart rate had picked up, so she didn’t have to think about how she’d locked her fingers with his, didn’t have to dwell on how the rest of the evening may go. She had been just a bit suspicious of his intentions in the back of her mind. Deserted hallways and dark rooms but he’d been nothing but a gentleman and given her the night of science and romance she had hoped would come of that evening. Only this was better; this was like something from a dream.  

And her dreams, the ones brought about by her hopelessly romantic heart, ended with a kiss.

She kept talking because she was afraid. Whether it was the prospect of this dream not ending with a kiss or the possibility that it might, she was unsure. She hadn’t even learned his name. It was as though at that point they had silently agreed not to exchange them. Their masks stayed firmly in place. Their identities secure.

Imagining never seeing this wonderful man again had her dueling in an internal struggle of wanting to keep him far away or milking the time for everything it was worth. It left her acting in the foggy middle ground, holding his hand and talking endlessly. When the cords of her favorite song passed through the walls she picked a side.

She sat up bolt straight and stared down at him. For a moment her voice caught in her throat, the stars on the ceiling reflect back at her in his eyes and she can barely form the words to make her request.

“C-could we dance?”

He sits up too. She can see in his expressive eyes he’s creating excuses and objections. But then he stands, holding his hand out for her again and she scrambles to her feet. “I can’t dance.” He said when they do nothing but face each other, their linked hands hanging between them.

“So we’ll turn on the spot.” She suggested. She didn’t want to let go of his hands but the tradeoff of linking hers behind his neck and the proximity to him it would leave her in seemed like a fair one. His hands lightly fell to her waist. It was reassuring to know he was nervous too. “Just move your feet to the music.”

He did. Just from side to side at first and then adding a little turn until they circled around.

Their movements were slow and not at all in sync with the music. Each time she looked up at him she found him staring at his feet or her face and when eye contact was made they laughed nervously.

When the song ended she didn’t let go or step back. Just stared up into his eyes while he looked down into hers. His hand came up to tuck the loose strand of hair, the one that kept escaping without its pin to hold it in place, back behind her ear. His eyes darted to her lips and she instinctively gave a little nod, her fingers twined together at the base of his neck pulling him forward.

They met somewhere in the middle. His lips capturing hers and his palm cupping her cheek, tilting her head just so, so their noses bumped only gentle. Jemma pushed herself onto her toes, allowing her to press more firmly into the kiss. His hand slid from her waist around her back, supporting her new position. They both tasted of peppermint.

When they broke their kiss and Jemma’s hands slipped down to rest on his chest, her eyes fluttered open and she noticed the room had brightened. Her eyes pulled, unwillingly, away from his and turned toward the ceiling. The preset program had run its course and as the traditional format for the shows it ended with the sun rising, bringing a stop to the star gazing and filling the room with light.

The music outside the room stopped.

“I think the party may be ending.” He said, breaking the silence between them.

They watched the sun a moment longer and then he hurried forward to shut everything down. Jemma slid her shoes back on and he returned to her side, his hand falling to her back to lead her out of the room.

They locked the door behind them, all the lights off and no evidence of their break in.

“You didn’t drive did you?” He asked and she realizes that while part of the daze she was in may have been the aftermath of their kiss it was also partially alcohol induced.

“We could split a cab back to campus.”

They agreed. They passed back through the presentation room, drop by the coat check and then blend seamlessly into the last of the party guests just making their exits; no one would suspect they had come from an off limits corridor. The ride home was quiet. Jemma glanced at…she really should ask his name…his watch to check the time. It was going on two in the morning.

Too tired to talk the trip was silent. She sat close to him in the back seat, her side pressed firmly against his. He offered to walk her to her dorm and she accepted.

She wanted to thank him. He had made her night magical. They kind of magical she believed in of course. Immediate connections between people and surges of feelings brought about by that person and whatever was in the atmosphere.  She wanted to tell him that this had been the best night of her life but that took coming on strong to a whole other level.

When they reached her dorm they looked at each other expectantly. Finally she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for talking to me earlier.”

“Thank you for making my night worthwhile.”

“Well good night.”

“Good night.”

She entered the building, willing herself not to look back. She pressed the button for the elevator, not trusting herself with the stairs. As she waited her mind kept repeating its self. _My name is Jemma, what’s yours? My name is Jemma, and you are? My name is Jemma, perhaps we can see each other again?_

Before she could stop them her feet carried her back towards the door, pulling off her mask as she went. She stumbled over the threshold already shouting her name. “Jemma, my name is Jemma!”

She was too late, he was already out of sight.

 

When Fitz arrived back at his dorm he flung himself onto his little twin mattress, threw an arm over his eyes knocking his mask askew. Frustrated with the thing for giving him the option to keep his identity a secret he pulled it off and dropped it off the side of his bed.

He’d never see her again, the wonderful girl from the party.

Leaping up from his bed made the whole room spin and he realized for the first time he really was quite drunk. He removed his tie, picked up the mask from the floor and pulled all the napkins from his pocket. He held the lot of it over the trash bin in his room. He’d toss it. Pretend the whole night never happened. It would all be just a memory, a dream, something not even real. The bobby pin he had borrowed from her caught the moonlight, twinkling like a star as it peeked out behind a napkin.

He couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t erase her.

The box from his new dress shoes caught his eyes from where it sat empty on the floor. He tossed everything inside, dropped the lid on and kicked it under his bed.

Then he let himself collapse on to his bed and sleep.

 

When Jemma woke up the next morning she wasn’t sure the whole night hadn’t been a dream.

 

The Christmas holiday came and went. Jemma went home to her family and relayed every detail of her magical night to her sister who also believed she was dreaming. She wouldn’t accuse her of lying, Jemma was an awful liar. Dreaming in that much detail she could believe.

“He kissed you under the stars and in a science museum no less _and_ you don’t even know his name, Jem, it sounds like you were dreaming.”

Her mother was scandalized at the idea of her kissing a boy having not known his name and she certainly wasn’t going to tell her father. She didn’t mention it at again.

When she returned from vacation the whole evening had been tucked away into a far corner of her memory, making room for all the new information she’d be taking in that coming semester. She even had a Chem Lab which she was very much excited about.

She was the first one in the lab on the first day of classes. She took the station assigned to her and waited patiently for Dr. Weaver to begin the lesson. 

Everyone had entered soon but the lab station next to hers had yet to fill until finally, just after Dr. Weaver began her ice breakers, the lab door opened and a young pale curly haired boy walked in.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. He avoided the gaze of his classmates who stared openly. He couldn’t have been much older that herself.

“That’s quite alright Dr. Fitz just don’t make a habit of it, your workstation is there, next to Dr. Simmons.”

Jemma sat up straighter. Of course she would be assigned to work with the tardy student.  He made his way over, pulled out the stool which scraped against the floor and he looked over to apologize to her for the noise.

When they met each other’s eyes Jemma irritation faded into a soft smile. One that he returned.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually a part two. I left the ending here ambiguous on whether they recognized each other or not because I didn't think part two was quite ready for posting yet. It should be up in a few days.


End file.
